Sydney, Australia
Sydney is the capital and most populated city in Australia, located on the Tasman Sea. It was founded in 1788 as a British penal colony. Today, the city is known for its relaxed, beautiful atmosphere, diverse population, and iconic architecture. People Born in Sydney Angus Stone Dan Single Delta Goodrem Jay Lyon Jessica Hart Julia Nobis Miranda Kerr SydneyFrom Above.jpg Bronte-Beach-Sydney.jpg Australia_Nature_1920x1440_HD_Wallpapers_Pack_2-7.jpg_Sydney_Harbor_at_Dusk_Australia.jpg img2528w.jpg sunrise.jpg Sydney_Harbour_Bridge_from_the_air.JPG sydney-day.jpg sydney1afw1.jpg Sydney in People's Lives Abbey Lee Kershaw: I moved here in 2005, at the age of 18, to pursue modelling. I lived in a house on the beach, and would go walking by the sea every morning. On one of these mornings, I was spotted by a famed Australian model scout, and was signed with Sydney's own Chic Management within a few weeks. After enjoying quite a lot of success over two years at Chic, I was signed with Next and decided to move to New York in 2007, at the age of 20. Edmund Barton: I was born here in 1849, as the ninth child of an English stockbroker. I grew up here, serving as captain at my high school and attending the University of Sydney, where I graduated with first honors and the University Medal in Classics. I also was an avid and talented sportsman at cricket and rowing. I founded the Sydney Rowing Club. In 1871, I completed my law studies and officially became a barrister. Amidst my law profession, I still found time to pursue my love of cricket, and served as an umpire at an infamous match here in 1879, in which a controversial umpiring decision caused the start of a riot, the first in international cricket's history. My cool, reasonable and levelheaded attitude won me unexpected admiration. I was elected Speaker of the Legislative Assembly of Sydney in 1882; at the age of 33, I was the youngest person ever chosen to be head of any Australian legislative organization. In 1884, I became President of the University of Sydney Union. Within a decade, I was one of the most powerful and notable politicians in the country, even if the position made me far from wealthy. I was elected as the leading and obvious choice for Prime Minister in this city in 1901, the first Prime Minister that Australia had ever had. I served at the post for two years before resigning in 1903. I lived for nearly two more decades, serving as an influential Judge of the High Court. Elizabeth Debicki: I have been here multiple times, and filmed a few short scenes of my first movie, A Few Best Men, here in 2010. I played a major role in the theater production The Maids in June and July 2013, beside Cate Blanchett, an actress whom I have been compared to. Jack London: I traveled here in 1907 with my wife Charmian Kittredge. I sought medical treatment here and was interested in purchasing land here. I sailed back to California in 1908. Jay Lyon: I was born here in 1984, and as a young boy was active and a talented musician. Once I got older, I pursued becoming a model, and decided that I wanted to be a rock star. My birth name being Brent Tuhtan, I consulted a professional name analyst to create a name that would radiate charisma, and came up with "Jay Lyon." I formed the band Tamarama, named after a hip beach suburb of this city. Though I experienced limited success, I did date Miranda Kerr from 2003 - 2007. I moved to New York in 2008 to pursue my career, expanding to reality television. Joseph Conrad: I visited this city briefly in 1879 and 1892. I had much "affection" for this young, growing frontier of a country. Julia Nobis: This city is my home, and I was born here in 1993 in the Bondi area. I was always a dedicated student growing up. One day, while walking home from school in my uniform, I was discovered by a modeling agent, who asked if I had any interest in the profession. It was 2009, and I was 16 years old. It was the beginning of a whirlwind for me. Within a year, I was signed with Elite and modeling and walking shows for top designers. Still, even as my fame grew, I remained firm in my aspirations to someday attend medical school and become a doctor in Emergency Medicine. Julien Blanc: I traveled here in October of 2014 to give seminars on how to seduce, emotionally manipulate, and sexually dominate women. However, there was an uproar over my teachings, which many alleged supported and instructed on abuse and rape. Seminars that I was scheduled to coach later in the year were cancelled. Miranda Kerr: I was born here in 1983, my parent's oldest child. I am mostly of English ancestry, with some French and Scottish as well. My family moved to the much smaller town of Gunnedah when I was young. Natalie Portman: I traveled here in 2004 to film scenes of the movie Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith. Paula Hamilton: I lived and worked here as a model from 1980 - 1981. Ralph Fiennes: I traveled here in 1996 to film scenes of the movie Oscar and Lucinda. Rudyard Kipling: I stayed in this city for 2 days in 1891, traveling at the time in hopes of sorting out the fact that I was engaged to my deceased best friend's sister, but still captivated by my first love. Stephen Moyer: I traveled here in 2007 to film scenes of the movie Restraint. Whitney Port: I visted this city in 2012 with my sister, where I launched my clothing line, Whitney Eve. I visited a few places here due to recommendations from my ex, Jay Lyon. Apparently, we remained friends, because I thanked him for his Sydney advice by saying "thank you lovely Jay." I just loved Sydney, and went back the following year, where I went boating. I have a photo of a Sydney beach hanging on a wall in my apartment. Category:Places Category:Australia Category:Oceania